


Passion Cove

by HeartsFate



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Pure Smut, Smut, Super cheesy smut at that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsFate/pseuds/HeartsFate
Summary: She needed this. She needed to forget what happened in Auradon and he knew just what to do.





	Passion Cove

Uma frowned as she stared out at the sea, toes digging into the wet sand. She had been so close to getting what she wanted and yet Mal once again got in the way. And had Ben -that stupid little Beastie Boy- not attempted to appeal to her softer side, she would have won. She just knew she could have taken Mal and dragged her scaly ass into the water. She sniffled, her frown deepening as she realized she had been crying. She never cried. Uma dug a hand into the sand beside her, fingers wrapping around a sharp rock. She glared at it, clenching it tightly before tossing it out at sea with a yell. 

“Uma dear,” 

The young sea-witch quickly wiped her face, before greeting the pirate as she tried to conjure up her usual smirk. “Harry.”

He dropped down beside her, blue eyes scanning her from head to toe. “How did you..?”

The shell necklace at her neck grew warm and she gently took it between her fingers. “The shell worked outside the barrier. I tried to will it to bring it down, but I’m not strong enough. Not yet. You can stop staring,” she rolled her eyes, “I’m not hurt.” Not physically, the annoying little voice in her head reminded her. 

He hummed, his hook tapping against his knee. He still hadn’t looked away, something dark lurking in his eyes. “What happened?”

Uma shook her head, “I don’t want to talk about it. Not tonight, Harry.” She snapped the moment his mouth opened. 

The pirate only hummed again, leaning closer. Uma pressed her lips together, preparing to tell him off if he continued to bother her. The gentle press of his lips against her bare shoulder gave her pause. Dark eyes staring in confusion. 

“Let me take care of ye, Uma” he whispered against her skin. 

“No talk of Auradon?”

“Not a bloody word,” those bright blue eyes much closer than they had been just seconds before. 

He didn’t bother to wait for a reply as his hand found the back of her neck, pulling her forward and claiming her lips. Uma’s eyes fluttered shut at the much needed contact. He always knew what she wanted even though she tried to forcefully push him away. Harry fought for her even when there were days she wished to give up. 

“My beautiful sea-witch,” his drawl thick with lust as his hand eagerly moved behind her, giving her zipper a tug. 

“Harry,” it was the only invitation he needed. The zipper to her dress was down and his hands slid the straps from her shoulders. She allowed him to push her back as he worked off the turquoise dress, his eyes devouring every inch of the revealed skin.

“Beautiful. Just beautiful,” he chanted over and over as she lied there in nothing but her underwear. His lips pressed against her foot, trailing kisses up the length of her leg. She fidgeted under his assault, his slow pace becoming more torturous with each gentle press of his lips. She jumped as he sank his teeth into her hip, his fingers curled around the side of her panties. He bit her once more and she raised her hips to the unasked question - the panties joined the forgotten dress a moment later. 

Harry knelt above her, lust filled eyes taking in her very being. Though he didn’t say a word, Uma could hear his mantra of ‘beautiful, so beautiful and all mine,’ as clear as the night sky above them. He lunged forward, her hand at his chest the only thing stopping him from proceeding any further. Uma tuted, her fingers pinching the front of his shirt. He gave her a smug smile, clammering to his feet. In seconds he was stripped and back in her arms. 

This wouldn’t be their first time, they’d been together so many times before. It would be one of the few times they’d be making love and not just having sex. Harry knew how attractive he was and knew just how to make the girls quiver. Uma just had the pleasure of calling him hers and he only had eyes for her. Sex with Harry always was explosive. 

The cool sea breeze passed over them and thought Uma shivered, she knew it wasn’t due to the cold. Harry’s hand travelled down her hot body, stopping between her legs. A nip at her chin and brush from a thick finger earned the pirate a wanton moan. They didn’t need words. He knew exactly what to do to get her panting and moaning. 

His finger explored her, Uma arching into his hand silently demanding more. Sinful lips nipped at the exposed skin of her neck, a second finger thrusting into her warmth. She writhed beneath him as his continued assault elicited a whimper. 

It wasn’t enough. She needed more, not just his fingers. Uma’s hands shot forward, gripping tightly to his matted hair and forcing him to meet her eyes. 

“In,” she growled.

He giggled in delight, “with pleasure.” 

Uma missed the digits the second they were removed, only to sigh in relief as his tip pressed against her. He didn’t move, watching her carefully as a hand danced against her side. She gave his hair a tug, Harry’s head willingly going with the force. Their lips met once more, tongues clashing. He took the silent demand and moved slowly, taking his time to ease into her. Her insides blazed as she took him to the hilt. 

“Stop teasing,” she demanded, the pirate smugly hovering over her. His eyes fell to her heaving chest. 

“Needy aren’t we,” Harry dove forward, mouth claiming a breast as he slowly moved within. She arched forward, a delicious moan escaping her as her nails dug harshly into his scalp. It never seemed to bother him much. The pirate always encouraging her to do her worst to him and one day she will. Tonight. She needed to feel better. Get all thoughts of Auradon off her mind and he would give it to her. 

He bit and sucked the nipple in his mouth, a hand coming to knead and squeeze the other. Uma draw him closer, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist to urge him on. 

“Harry...faster...faster,” she moaned, his name but a repeated whisper as his hips eagerly moved to her demand. 

She felt him smirk against her breast, “that’s right. Sing my name, Siren.” His attention shifting to the other nipple. She laughed, back rising up away from the sand beneath her as she met him thrust for thrust. Clenching around him, Harry groaned against her skin. The sound going straight to her core. 

This still wasn’t enough. She needed to be in control. She gave him a tug, pulling Harry’s hungry mouth away from her chest. He stared down at her in a mix of confusion and disappoint. Rolling her eyes playfully, she pushed upward using her strength and swapping their positions. Harry hungrily licked his licks as her stared up at the beauty, his hand secure on her hips. 

Hand pressed against his chest for support, Uma moved. Sliding up and down his length in agonizing motions. Harry moaned beneath her, thrusting up to meet her. She smirked, her hips rolling and moving faster and faster. The fire within growing with each thrust. This. This was what she needed. 

Her hips moved frantically against him a sign that she was drawing close to the edge. Uma shifted, just slightly, and found just the spot she was looking for. Harry could only stare as a sinful moan escaped her. She kept to the pace and Harry continued to thrust hard up into her. 

It wasn’t long before she began to clench him tightly, her nails biting into the skin of his chest. Uma fell forward, crying out his name as she came. Harry continued to thrust into her, riding the waves of her pleasure. 

“I’m close, love,” he breathlessly moaned, nose buried into her neck. 

Uma weakly tapped against his chest, “out.”

He chuckled, though she clenched tightly around him once more. He hastily reached for her bottom, lifting her up and away from his member. 

A nail trailed the length of his jaw, “what’s my name, baby?” 

She smirked as it was enough to send him over the edge, his passionate cry enough to reignite the heat within her. Harry heaved beneath her, blue eyes closed to the world. Uma rested on top of him, tracing imaginary patterns on his skin. Satisfied for the moment, she allowed them a little reprieve. The sea air cooling their bodies.


End file.
